


Reggie HC

by phantomsalex



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsalex/pseuds/phantomsalex
Summary: Just had some Thoughts about Reggie, mostly about how his home life was before the boys died.
Kudos: 57





	Reggie HC

**Sorta angsty Reggie HC**

  * Okay so we don’t know much about his life back in the ‘90s other than the fact that his parents fought all the time and were wanting a divorce
  * And I started thinking more after watching episode 9 a few times
  * When Caleb shows up in the studio, Luke and Alex step forward like they want to do something to him, and Reggie? His body language is like he’s trying to make himself smaller
  * He shrinks back, puts his hands together, kind of stays behind the other boys (very nonconfrontational, seems like he’s trying to distance himself from the whole conversation)
  * I think this stems from growing up, he doesn’t like any conflict in general, but especially any that involves people he cares about a lot
  * I HC Reggie as a middle child, he just gives off those vibes, this is important to everything I’m saying I promise
  * Anyway - in my brain, he has an older brother, just old enough to not be in the house anymore (2 or 3 years), maybe off at college or something and a younger sibling (significantly bigger age gap, maybe they’re in elementary school (7ish??)
  * I think maybe Reggie thinks his parents forgot about him, they’re so proud of their older son for going to college, and they pay more attention to his younger sibling because they’re the baby of the family
  * He feels like he has no one else so that’s why he tells the band they’re the only family he has, even before their deaths
  * We all know he loves Ray, even though he has no idea Reggie’s ever there hanging out with him, I think that’s because he never had a good father figure growing up and Ray is amazing, he has so much love for his kids
  * I also think Reggie would love Carlos, he reminds Reggie of his younger sibling and would do anything for him, my evidence is the living room scene where he doing anything he can to prove to Carlos that ghosts are actually in their house
  * Anyway - back to angst now I’m getting off track a bit
  * Obviously, being around people that fight all the time sucks, but I think his parents’ problems had a big effect on him
  * He doesn’t wanna get in the middle of things, especially arguments, and even more when they have to do with people he loves, so he just stays quiet and hopes no one notices or calls him out for it
  * Lastly, I wanna bring up the scene where Luke and Alex are kind of mad at each other and Alex is trying to storm out
  * The “don’t tell me how to ghost” situation where he can’t open the door and Alex snaps at Reggie for telling him to just poof out
  * Reggie probably feels so bad for even saying anything and he hates when people even slightly raise their voices, even when it’s not directed at him, he gets anxious and is afraid that people are just gonna abandon and forget about him like his parents




End file.
